Longa história com você
by Uchiha Midori
Summary: Neji conta uma história aos seus netos, que não conseguem dormir de jeito nenhum... Leiam para saber Neji x Tenten


**Longa história com você**

Neji e Tenten

By: Uchiha Midori

"Eu era ainda muito novo quando conheci Tenten. Na verdade, era novo ainda quando me apaixonei por ela. Nós éramos da mesma turma na academia, depois fomos do mesmo time, então, ficamos juntos praticamente a vida inteira... Vou contar uma história do que aconteceu comigo, que tenho certeza que vai ser interessante para os dois."

- Vai ter luta, vovô?! - perguntou o garotinho que tinha cabelos longos e olhos perolados como os do avô.

- Vai ter um beijo no final?! - perguntava a pequena garota que tinha também cabelos longos e negros e olhos perolados, era gêmea do garotinho.

- Acalmem- se...eu disse que agradaria os dois ...- o avô disse e continuou narrando.

"Eu, Tenten, Gai e Lee estávamos em mais uma de nossas várias missões juntos. Esta era apenas uma escolta até o país das Ondas. Quando chegamos lá, percebemos que o país estava sendo atacado. Gai. Lee e Tenten queriam ficar e ajudar a lutar, mas eu era frio e calculista demais para querer tal coisa. Uma missão deveria apenas ser cumprida e pronto, não aceitava fazer nada que fosse além da missões prescritas. Eles conseguiram me convencer de ficar, como tantas outras vezes Naruto conseguia também."

- Naruto?! O Sexto Hokage?... Puxa vovô, você o conheceu mesmo... era amigo dele?! – pergunta o garoto com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Sim, eu o conheci muito bem... já até lutei contra ele.. mas perdi... – o avô disse meio constrangido por admitir que perdeu para aquele garoto fracote que era quando lutaram.

- Também né vovô... você queria ganhar do Hokage mais forte... – a garota disse.

-Deixa eu voltar pra minha história?!

-Tá, continua! – disseram os dois.

"Eles me convenceram de ficar e ajudar, então eu não pude fazer outra coisa. Ficamos, ajudamos e os combatentes cessaram o ataque, mas nós não sabíamos que o verdadeiro ataque estava por vir.

À noite, estávamos na casa do homem que escoltamos, pois não teríamos onde ficar. Lee e Gai estavam na cozinha, comendo feito porcos e eu estava lá fora, observando as estrela, calado e sozinho como sempre.

Eu já me gostava de Tenten, e sabia disso, só era tapado demais para admitir para alguém, até para mim mesmo, muito menos pra ela. E enquanto eu observava as estrelas, quase distraído, eu senti-la chegar perto de mim. Estava bela como sempre, com sua roupa costumeira, vermelha e branca mas seus cabelos estavam soltos, e eles geralmente eram presos em dois coques.

Ela se aproximou e sentou-se ao meu lado, passando a observar as estrelas também, sem dizer uma palavra. Não gastávamos tempo com palavras quando estávamos sozinhos, era sempre assim.

Ficamos um longo tempo observando o céu, mas fomos interrompidos por um barulho vindo de algum lugar atrás de nós. Viramos para trás e eu ativei o Byakugan na mesma hora e vi um homem postado atrás de uns arbustos mais atrás. Me levantei e ela também.

-Tem alguém lá atrás, não é?! – me pergunta ela.

-Tem... prepare-se... – mas antes que ela pudesse fazer qualquer movimento, estávamos encurralados e ela com uma kunai no pescoço, sendo segurada por um homem forte aparentemente. Sua cara era de total desespero, o homem segurava suas mãos com apenas um e a kunai continuava firme em seu pescoço.

-Deixem a Tenten em paz! – eu gritei desesperado para que não a machucassem, o que foi o meu pior erro, pois foi aí que eles perceberam que ela realmente era valiosa pra mim.

-Deixem-nos em paz e a garota sai ilesa. – falou o homem que segurava Tenten, mas o tom dele não era exatamente convincente e nós não os deixaríamos em paz, nunca.

Nessa hora, Gai e Lee aparecerame olharam para toda a cena. Tenten presa e eu completamente encuralado. Olharam para os homens e Gai falou:

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

-Tenten!! – gritou Lee.

-Que bom que todos nos reunimos para discutir esse assunto... – dizia o homem que ainda segurava Tenten. – Estava dizendo ao jovem ali – ele aponta pra mim – que se não nos deixarem em paz e saírem dessa ilha, nós matamos a garota, aqui...

-NÃO! Nós sairemos amanhã! Mas deixem Tenten em paz! Soltem-na! – eu disse já completamente fora de mim. Tenten, Gai e Lee me olhavam curiosos, eu nunca tinha perdido a cabeça assim numa missão.

-Não Neji! Me esqueça! Faça o que é mais importante, essas pessoas.. elas correm perigo! – Tenten se pronunciou, mas eu neguei com a cabeça e disse:

-Nós sairemos dessa ilha amanhã de manhã e pronto! – Lee já ia retrucar mas eu o cortei – eu disse 'E PONTO'!

Lee assentiu com a cabeça e eu olhei para Gai, que já havia entendido.

-Muito bem... – falou o homem – Eu levarei a garota para me certificar de que o farão de fato, e a entregarei amanhã na ponte Naruto. – e ele sumiu com os outros homens e Tenten.

Eu fuquei com muita raiva. Entrei na casa do camponês e só não chutei tudo porque lembrei que a casa não era minha. Lee e Gai foram até mim e perguntaram:

-O que a gente faz agora?!

-Eu não sei! Ta! Eu não sei... Eu sabia que não era para ficarmos aqui... isso nem fazia parte da missão inicial... – eu estava segurando o choro. Sim, eu estava prestes a chorar, mesmo que eu achasse que nunca mais faria isso na vida, Gai foi o primeiro a perceber, e mesmo que parecesse meio chocado, falou:

- Nós a traremos de volta!

-Sim, Gai-sensei! E usaremos todo o nosso fogo da juventude se for preciso!!

-Yooooshii! – gritou Gai fazendo aquela pose ridícula de nice guy e mostrando aquele sorriso. Lee o imitouperfeitamente em seguida para o meu desespero. Eu admirei a determinação deles, mas como faríamos isso com apenas uma noite sem nenhuma pista?

Então eu me pus a pensar e nós decidimos que iríamos no outro dia à ponte que tem o nome "Naruto" por que ele ajudou muito o construtor já falecido, que queria homenageá-lo de alguma forma. Lá lutaríamos contra os homens e traríamos Tenten de volta"

-O tio Naruto é realmente muito conhecido, né!? Tem até uma ponte com o nome dele... – falou a garotinha.

-É mesmo, mas dá pra prestar atenção na minha  história?! – falou Neji rindo.

-Tá continue vovô... – falou ela.

"O dia amanheceu e nada de eu conseguir dormir. Não parava de pensar em como Tenten estaria, com quem, se ela estava sendo mau tratada... Tenten não saiu da minha cabeça um minuto, e eu não podia fazer nada a não ser ficar sentado na minha cama escutando os roncos de Gai-sensei e Lee falando sobre o fogo da juventude enquanto dormia. Fiquei olhando o sol nascer e as horas passarem até às 8:00 e então saí do quarto e já vi a esposa do homem que escoltamos fazendo o café.

A cumprimentei, sentei-me à mesa e ela me ofereceu o que já havia feito. Comi rápido e logo estava no quarto outra vez, guardando minhas coisas para "partirmos". Gai e Lee logo voltaram do café e arrumaram suas coisas enquanto eu arrumava as de Tenten e as levava também.

Fomos para a ponte e esperamos uns 15 minutos até os mal-encarados aparecerem com Tenten. Ela não pareceu ter dormido, parecia ter chorado a noite toda, mas isso apenas eu percebi. Seus cabelos estavam sendo puxados pelo líder da gangue, mas ela não queria fraquejar, manteve as feições impassíveis, mesmo que não parecesse muito bem.

-Entreguem ela agora! – falou Gai.

-Continuem andando e a soltaremos para que os siga. – falou o líder.

Nós andamos um pouco nos aproximando deles e quando nos aproximamos o bastante, ativei o byakugan, dei um jouken no líder à distância, apenas para soltar Tenten, ele soltou-a e eu a peguei. Ela caiu quase desmaiando e eu vi o porque, o homem havia fincado uma pequena faca na cintura dela antes de soltá-la. Talvez estivesse com ela desde que chegaram na ponte. Tirei a faca e rasguei um pedaço da minha roupa para estancar o sangue que saia enquanto Lee e Gai lutavam contra os homens. Não demorou muito para as bestas verdes de Konoha derrotarem os 7 homens que ali estavam.

-O que aconteceu, Neji?! – perguntou Gai à mim.

-Tenten está ferida! – falei e ele e Lee olharam para mim assustados.

-Não é muito grave, mas teremos que correr para fazermos um curativo e sermos mais rápidos na volta à Konoha. – eu disse, vendo que a faca não havia atingido nenhum órgão, por pouco. – Ela já perdeu muito sangue.

-Você ao menos comeu alguma coisa hoje, Tenten?! – perguntou Lee.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e eu a peguei no colo e a levamos até a vila outra vez para fazermos um curativo e voltarmos à Konoha.

Tenten sempre carregava com ela bandagens e esparadapos porque corria o risco de se machucar com suas armas, então peguei-as e enrrolei-as na cintura dela. Logo, eu notei que ela havia corado, e eu também acabei corando ao perceber que eu tinha levantado a blusa dela, enrrolado as bandagens e tudo isso sem nem perceber.

-Obrigada, Neji. – ela me disse ainda fraca.

-Não foi nada... eu... você... – eu pela primeira vez na minha vida, estava embaraçado e sem saber o que falar.

-O que?! – ela perguntou.

-Você deve estar com fome... não comeu nada até agora... – eu falei a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

-Sim... eu estou com fome... – ela me falou com um sorriso. Era incrível como mesmo nos momentos difíceis ela sempre sorria. – Mas eu acho que não era isso que você ia me falar. – ela ficou séria.

-Err... eu me preocupei com você... e... fiquei com muito medo de te perder... Tenten... não dizem que a gente só aprende a dar valor a uma coisa quando perde?!... Então... eu corri esse risco desde ontem, e espero nunca mais correr... – eu falei tudo o que pensava. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, eu desabafava.

Ela me olhou surpresa. Acho que nunca esperaria um desabafo vindo de mim. Me olhou, abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas não disse nada, apenas me abraçou.

Eu a abracei de volta, não apertando, pois ela ainda estava machucada. Ela me olhou outra vez e disse:

-Eu também fiquei com medo, de não poder nunca mais poder olhar pra você. Fiquei com medo de nunca poder te abraçar como eu fiz e nunca ter a chance de dizer uma coisa que guardo há muito tempo. Neji, eu te amo.

Depois disso, eu a puxei devagar e a beijei e o que era apenas um toque de lábios passou a ser algo mais significante e intenso e..."

-Vovô... a gente só tem 7 anos... não é bom você continuar... – falou o garoto rindo.

-Tá, tudo bem. Onde eu parei...? Ahh...

"Então, enquanto estávamos nos beijando, Lee e Gai entraram no quarto para saber como Tenten estava e Gai quase gritou:

-Isso meus pupilos! Aproveitam o fogo da juventude que há em vocês!! – nós o olhamos como quem diz "cala a boca seu louco", e continuamos a nos beijar."

-E esse é o final da história... – terminou Neji.

-Nossa vovô... que história linda... – disse a garota com os olhos brilhando. – Vocês começaram a namorar depois dessa missão, não!?

-Sim... – ele respondeu – e é melhor vocês dois irem dormir, já é muito tarde...

-Ah... conta outra história vovô... – falou ela.

-É, conta outra com mais ação e sem coisa melosa no final... – ele reclamou.

-Outro dia... por hoje é só essa. Boa noite aos dois. – Neji foi até a cama de cada um dos netos e lhes beijou a testa. Apagou a luz do abajur e saiu do quarto fechando a porta.

No meio do corredor encontrou a esposa Tenten com seus cabelos longos soltos, já velha mas ainda bonita.

-Achei que essa história nunca iria acabar... – ela disse sorrindo. – Qual foi?!

-De quando nós começamos a namorar... – falou ele abraçando a esposa.

-Uhm... eles gostaram?

-Gostaram, mas Iruka quis mais ação, você o conhece...

-Sim... Aposto como Iumi gostou do beijo no final. – ela disse dando uma risada.

-Sim, gostou. Vamos dormir? Contar toda aquela história me deixou com sono.

-Vamos. – e eles foram abraçados até o quarto.

oOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

mais uma fic NejiTen... Espero que gostem, eu curti muito escrevê-la.

e deixem reviews ;P


End file.
